


She Was Just a Girl, She Expected the World

by tiger_eyz



Series: Guide You Home [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad-mode, Family, Fireworks, First Dates, Humor, M/M, parenting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_eyz/pseuds/tiger_eyz
Summary: Lily ist über die Ferien zu Besuch bei Harry und Draco. Doch anstatt das Wiedersehen genießen zu können, muss Harry sich um erste Dates, Jungen und explodierende Knallkörper Gedanken machen. Ob das gut gehen kann?





	She Was Just a Girl, She Expected the World

**Author's Note:**

> Der Titel stammt aus Coldplays "Paradise"

„Du wirst nicht zu diesem Jungen nach Hause gehen.“  
„Papa!“  
„Nein, das ist mein letztes Wort.“  
„Du bist blöd!“ Mit diesen Worten drehte Lily sich auf der Stelle herum und stürmte aus der Küche, wobei sie es nicht versäumte, die Tür lautstark hinter sich zuzuschlagen.

Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen rieb Harry sich über die Stirn und ließ sich zu Draco an den Tisch fallen. „Was?“, fragte er ungehalten, als Draco daraufhin wortlos eine Augenbraue hob und ihn tadelnd musterte.  
„Du bist im Dad-Modus“, erklärte er ruhig und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Kaffeebecher. „Und zwar einhundert Prozent.“  
„Ist das jetzt was Schlimmes?“ Verwirrt legte Harry die Stirn in Falten und zog Draco den Becher aus den Händen, um selbst daraus zu trinken.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Für Lily ganz offensichtlich schon.“

„Sie ist sauer, weil sie nicht bekommt, was sie will“, seufzte Harry und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.  
„Nein“, schüttelte Draco den Kopf und zog Harrys freie Hand über den Tisch zu sich. „Sie ist sauer, weil sie nicht versteht, warum du ihr verbietest, sich mit diesem Jungen zu treffen.“ Er strich mit dem Zeigefinger jeden einzelnen von Harrys Fingern entlang, ehe er die Hand hob und mit der Zunge über die Knöchel leckte.

Harry seufzte leise und kämpfte darum, seine Augen offenzuhalten. „Ich verbiete ihr nicht, sich mit ihm zu treffen. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass sie zu ihm geht.“ Er stöhnte leise, als Draco seine Hand herumdrehte und die Liebkosungen auf die empfindliche Innenseite seines Handgelenks ausweitete. „Ich kann nicht denken, wenn du das machst.“  
„Gut so. Ich will nicht, dass du denkst.“ Doch entgegen seiner Worte legte Draco Harrys Arm vorsichtig auf dem Tisch ab. „Du solltest ihr erklären, wieso du das nicht möchtest.“

Harry lachte ungläubig auf. „Ich soll Lily erklären, dass ich sie nicht mit einem älteren Jungen alleine lassen möchte, weil ich Angst habe, dass sie Dinge tun, für die sie noch viel zu jung sind? Tolle Idee!“  
„Wahrscheinlich wollen sie nur genau das machen, was Lily gesagt hat“, rollte Draco mit den Augen.  
„Und das wäre?“  
„Playstation spielen und Gummibärchen essen.“  
„Und was wenn nicht?“ Harry vergrub beide Hände in den Haaren und blinzelte Draco verzweifelt an. „Ich möchte Ginny nicht erklären müssen, wieso unsere zehnjährige Tochter plötzlich schwanger ist.“  
„Ich hab es ja gesagt“, grinste Draco kopfschüttelnd. „Dad-Modus.“ Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, bis sie beinahe seinen Haaransatz berührten. „Du übertreibst, Harry. Wirklich. Sie ist zehn und er ist zwölf. Was soll da schon passieren?“

„Ich habe mit zwölf einen Basilisken getötet!“  
„Hm“, machte Draco. „Okay.“ Er strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn und straffte die Schultern „Okay, vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber wieso können die Zwei sich nicht hier treffen? Spätestens wenn sie im Sommer nach Hogwarts kommt, kannst du ihr den Umgang mit Jungs nicht länger verbieten.“  
„Das glaubst du“, murmelte Harry undeutlich. Anscheinend hatte Draco ihn dennoch verstanden, denn er zwickte ihn mahnend in den Handrücken.  
„Harry!“

„Ist ja schon gut.“ Harry hob beide Hände, um seine Niederlage zu demonstrieren. „Sie können sich hier treffen. Unter väterlicher Aufsicht.“ Er ließ die Hände wieder fallen. „Zufrieden?“  
„Es geht hier nicht um mich, Harry, sondern um deine Tochter, der du gerade ihr erstes Date verboten hast.“  
„Ist ja schon gut. Ich hab verstanden.“ Harry drehte die Augen in Richtung Decke. „Ich gehe jetzt gleich hoch und rede mit ihr.“ Er hatte bereits die Hälfte der Treppe erklommen, als Draco ihm hinterher rief: „Ich drück dir die Daumen!“  
„Jaja“, murrte Harry. „Du mich auch.“

***

„Wann kommt denn dein“, Harry zögerte, „dein Jacob?“  
„Jake! Er heißt Jake, Papa! Und er ist nicht meiner!“  
„Entschuldigung.“ Harry biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wangen. „Du weißt doch, ich hab es nicht so mit Namen.“  
Lily zog die Nase kraus und sah ihren Vater zweifelnd an. „Er kommt um zwei.“ Dann nickte sie großzügig. „Aber du bist doch nicht die ganze Zeit, dabei, oder?“

„Ich-“ Harry dachte an Dracos Worte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich muss sowieso noch arbeiten.“ Er deutete auf das Arbeitszimmer am Ende des Flurs, das er sich mit Draco teilte. „Aber“, er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, „ich werde ihm die Tür aufmachen und mir ansehen, wen du da zu uns eingeladen hast.“  
Lily verdrehte die Augen und machte leise missbilligende Geräusche. „Du bist wirklich voll im Dad-Modus, Dad! Sind alle Väter so?“

Dieses Mal biss Harry sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein Lachen zurückzuhalten. „Hast du das von Draco?“  
„Was?“  
„Schon gut.“ Harry winkte ab. „Ich geh lieber mal und seh nach, dass unser Haus wirklich Muggel-sicher ist.“ Oder so weit sicher, wie es möglich war. Er hatte bereits Nevilles Pflanzen ins Schlafzimmer gebracht und Lilys Minimuffs unter einem Desillusionierungszauber verborgen. Der Aufenthaltsort der kleinen Tiere wechselte ständig zwischen Ginnys Haus und dem Grimmauldplatz, und diese Woche lag ihr Zuhause in Harrys und Dracos Garten.

Mit trainiertem Blick sah Harry sich ihm Wohnzimmer um. Es schien, als sei alles offensichtlich Magische entfernt oder so gut versteckt worden, dass es nicht mehr auf den ersten Blick erkennbar war. Seufzend schon Harry seine Unterlagen zusammen und brachte sie hinüber ins Arbeitszimmer, wo Draco bereits mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihn wartete.

„Hast du deine pass-bloß-auf-ich-bin-ein-Cop-Rede gehalten?“  
„Haha“, machte Harry und ließ sich Draco gegenüber an den großen Schreibtisch fallen. „Das hebe ich mir für Jake auf.“  
„Meinst du, das wird euer Vater-Tochter-Verhältnis verbessern?“  
„Ach, sei ruhig!“ Grob zog Harry den ersten Aufsatz hervor und strich ihn auf dem Tisch glatt. „Stell dir vor, Scorpius würde plötzlich einen anderen Jungen mit nach Hause bringen!“  
„Dann würde er ganz nach seinem Vater kommen“, scherzte Draco, griff aber gleichzeitig nach Harrys Händen. „Ich versteh, dass das spannend ist, aber glaub mir, das ist eine harmlose Kinderei. Und Lily kann wirklich gut auf sich alleine aufpassen.“

„Ich weiß.“ Harry rieb sich über die Stirn, dann atmete er tief durch und griff entschlossen nach seiner Feder. „Ich werde jetzt diesen Aufsatz hier korrigieren und nicht mehr an Lily und ihren Jacob denken.“  
„Jake.“  
„Von mir aus auch so.“ Harry öffnete die rote Tinte und tauchte die Feder so kraftvoll hinein, dass sie in alle Richtungen spritzte. „Und jetzt lass mich arbeiten.“  
„Aye, aye, Sir.“

Harry war bereits dabei, den zweiten Aufsatz zu korrigieren, als es an der Tür klingelte. Wie von einem Brandzauber getroffen sprang Harry von seinem Platz auf und war noch vor Lily an der Haustür. Draußen stand ein Junge mit dunkelblonden Haaren und weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Ähm- Sie müssen Mister Potter sein.“  
„Und du bist Jake, ja?“  
„Ja.“ Er hielt Harry die Hand hin. „Hallo.“  
Harry schüttelte Jakes Hand und trat dann beiseite, um ihn einzulassen. „Komm rein. Lily müsste-“  
In diesem rannte seine Tochter bereits an ihm vorbei und fiel diesem Jake um den Hals.  
„Jake! Da bist du ja endlich! Komm rein!“  
Jake warf Harry einen unsicheren Blick zu, ließ sich dann aber widerstandslos von Lily ins Innere des Hauses ziehen.  
„Komm“, Lily zog ihn an der Hand hinter sich her, „Dad hat extra das Wohnzimmer für uns aufgeräumt.“  
„Oh, wow.“ Jake warf einen Blick über die Schulter. „Danke, Mister Potter!“  
„Gern geschehen“, murmelte Harry und fuhr sich durch die Haare, während er Lily und Jake hinterhersah. „Aber lasst die Tür offen!“, rief er noch und erntete dafür ein genervtes „Ja,ja!“, dann kehrte er zu Draco ins Arbeitszimmer zurück.

„Und?“ Draco warf ihm über den Rand seiner Lesebrille hinweg einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Hast du ihm ordentlich Angst gemacht? Ihm gedroht, ihn an den Eiern aufzuhängen, wenn er deine kleine Tochter anfasst?“  
„Draco!“ Empört gab Harry ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „So etwas kann ich doch nicht sagen! Die Zwei sind minderjährig!“

Ein triumphierendes Grinsen breitete sich auf Dracos Gesicht aus. „Du hast es also nicht übers Herz gebracht.“  
„Gar nicht wahr!“  
„Na.“ Draco hob die Augenbrauen und Harry kräuselte die Nase.  
„Leck mich!“  
„Später, Schatz, später. Jetzt sind Minderjährige im Haus!“  
„Pff!“ Harry schnaufte und vertiefte sich demonstrativ in der Korrektur der Aufsätze. Zwar hatten die Frühjahrsferien gerade erst begonnen, aber dieser Stapel Pergamentrollen war bei Weitem nicht der einzige, der darauf wartete, gelesen und benotet zu werden. Und wer wusste schon, wann sich wieder eine so gute Gelegenheit bieten würde wie heute? Während Lily den Tag bei Harry und Draco verbrachte, waren die Jungen alle ausgeflogen. James war für ein paar Tage bei Charlie in Rumänien und Al und Scorpius verbrachten ihren Tag bei Ron im Laden. Es war also so ruhig im Haus, wie sonst nur außerhalb der Ferien war.

In den ersten Minuten erwischte Harry sich noch dabei, wie er immer wieder die Ohren spitzte und angespannt lauschte, ob er irgendetwas aus dem Wohnzimmer hören konnte. Aber bald schon wurde er ruhiger und fiel in den gewohnten Trance der Konzentration. Er blätterte in Büchern und Aufsätzen, las die teils bizarren Theorien seiner Schüler und formulierte seine Verbesserungen so kindgerecht wie möglich. Er hatte Lily und Jake beinahe vergessen, als Draco begann, unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her zu rutschen und immer wieder Blicke über seine Schulter zu werfen.

„Draco.“ Harry legte seine Feder nieder und zauberte die Tintenflecken von seiner Hand. „Was ist los?“  
„Ich-“ Draco wischte die Handflächen an seiner Hose ab und sah wieder über seine Schulter. „Nichts. Ich glaube, ich brauche nur einen Tee. Du auch?“  
„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee.“ Harry lächelte dankbar und streckte die Hände über den Kopf. Er dehnte den Oberkörper nach rechts und links und zuckte leicht, als seine Wirbel protestierend knackten. Er holte sein Notizbuch hervor und notierte einige Bemerkungen zu den bereits fertig korrigierten Aufsätzen. Dann rollte er diese nachlässig zusammen und ließ sie zurück in seine Tasche schweben. Er reckte sich und warf einen Blick in den Flur, doch von Draco war nichts zu sehen und zu hören. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm seinen Zauberstab, um die Tintenflecken von seiner Hand zu zaubern. Dann reinigte er seine Schreibfeder und schob die restlichen Unterlagen auf seinem Tisch zurecht. Noch immer war Draco nicht zurück. Wieso brauchte er so lange, um einen einfachen Tee zu kochen?

Ungeduldig wippte Harry mit den Füßen und drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Er liebte den praktischen Teil seiner Arbeit als Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Wenn er vor einer Klasse stand und seinen Schülern von seiner Arbeit als Auror erzählen und sehen konnte, wie sie mit jedem Mal besser wurden, dann hatte er das Gefühl, genau dort zu sein, wo er hingehörte. Das Korrigieren von Aufsätzen aber machte ihn jedes Mal schläfrig und bescherte ihm im schlimmsten Fall sogar Kopfschmerzen, die dann stundenlang hinter seiner Stirn pochten. Zum Glück machte Dracos Anwesenheit es ihm meist leichter, auch diese lästige Arbeit ohne allzu große Verzögerungen hinter sich zu bringen. Im Gegensatz zu Harry war er diszipliniert und hatte kein Problem damit, Stunden mit der Vor- und Nachbereitung seines Unterrichts zu verbringen.

Als Draco einige Minuten später noch immer nicht aufgetaucht war, ließ Harry schließlich seine Arbeit zurück, um nach ihm zu suchen. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben schlenderte er den Flur hinunter und steckte den Kopf durch die Küchentür, nur um den Raum dahinter leer vorzufinden. Verwundert zog Harry die Augenbrauen zusammen und drehte sich auf der Stelle herum. Konzentriert lauschte er in das leere Haus hinein. Der Kamin im Arbeitszimmer prasselte leise, irgendwo knackten einige Holzbalken und aus dem Wohnzimmer drangen gedämpfte Stimmen gemischt mit Musik, die blechern aus dem Fernseher drang.

„Nein, du machst das falsch!“, rief Lily gerade und lachte laut auf. „Du musst das so machen, Draco!“

Harrys Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. Draco? Was hatte er denn bei Lily und Jake zu suchen? Fest entschlossen, dieses Rätsel zu lösen, klopfte Harry an die Wohnzimmertür und schlüpfte dann in den Raum. „Lasst euch nicht stören“, beantwortete er Lilys stummen Blick. „Ich suche nur meinen Freund, der mir vor einer halben Ewigkeit eine frische Tasse Tee versprochen hat.“

„Meinst du die hier?“ Mit einem breiten Grinsen deutete Lily auf die beiden Becher, die vor ihr und Jake auf dem Tisch standen.  
„Ich dachte, die Zwei brauchen vielleicht ein wenig Stärkung!“, verteidigte Draco sich sofort und machte eine ausschweifende Bewegung mit der Hand, in der er den Controller hielt. Daraufhin fuhr auf dem Bildschirm ein rotes Auto in eine Herde Kühe. Lily schlug die Hände vor die Augen, während Jake nur lachte und sich einen Keks von dem großen Teller zwischen den zwei Teetassen nahm.  
„Ich finde sie sehen stark genug aus“, antwortete Harry trocken. „Kommst du jetzt“, fragte er dann, „und machst mir auch eine Tasse Tee?“  
„Das kannst du doch wohl alleine, Dad!“, rief Lily, die ihre Hände mittlerweile wieder von ihrem Gesicht genommen hatte, und verdrehte die Augen in Richtung Decke.

„Na gut.“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann passt ihr eben den Rest des Tages auf ihn auf. Viel Spaß dabei.“ Er trat wieder zurück auf den Flur und war noch keine zwei Schritte gegangen, als er Dracos lautes „Pff!“ hörte.  
„Auf mich muss keiner aufpassen, Potter!“, rief er und folgte Harry zurück in die Küche.  
Dort grinste Harry ihn mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen breit an. „So, so. Glaubst du, Lily war schon so lange in Hogwarts, dass sie nicht mehr weiß, wo sie bei uns Tee und Kekse findet?“  
„Haha“, machte Draco und versetzte Harry einen Stoß, der ihn zwei Schritte zur Seite stolpern ließ.  
„Was denn, Dad?“, fragte Harry schadenfroh.  
„Du blöder-“, begann Draco, brach aber ab, als aus dem Wohnzimmer zuerst ein lautes Klirren, gefolgt von einem ohrenbetäubenden Knallen ertönte.

„Was war-“  
„Feuerwerk“, beantwortete Harry die Frage düster, ehe Draco sie beenden konnte.  
„Woher-“  
„George“, erklärte Harry knapp. „Oder Ron. Oder die Jungs. Oder alle zusammen.“  
„Oh, wie ich die Wiesel hasse!“, knurrte Draco, ehe er gleichzeitig mit Harry den Zauberstab zückte und zurück ins Wohnzimmer stürmte.

Der Anblick, der sie dort begrüßte, ließ sie beide für einen Moment innehalten. Schwarzpulver bedeckte den Boden und die Möbel. An den Wänden und der Decke waren dunkle Brandflecken zu sehen und die Luft war erfüllt von vielen kleinen flatternden Wesen.

„Sind das-“  
„Fledermäuse“, nickte Lily und schlug mit den Händen um sich, um die winzigen Tiere abzuwehren. „Und sie sind aus Lakritz!“ Sie nahm die Hände runter und präsentierte Harry eine Lakritzfledermaus, die aufgehört hatte zu flattern, sobald sie die Finger darum geschlossen hatte. „Eigentlich ist es witzig.“ Sie grinste schief. „Wenn er nicht wäre.“ Sie machte eine vage Kopfbewegung in Jakes Richtung. Dieser hatte die Arme um den Kopf gelegt und wippte auf dem Sofa hin und her. Dabei murmelte er immer wieder leise: „Das geht nicht. Das geht gar nicht!“

„Das verstößt gegen das Internationale Statut zur Geheimhaltung der Magie!“, zischte Draco.  
„Ach.“ Harry warf ihm einen langen Blick zu. „Ich war Leiter der Aurorenzentrale, falls du es vergessen hast.“  
„Haha.“ Draco stach ihm mit seinem Zauberstab in die Rippen. „Und was machen wir jetzt?“  
„Den Jungen obliviieren und nach Hause schicken. Die Viecher einfangen, den Dreck beseitigen und dann-“ Harry atmete tief durch. „Dann kann ich endlich schreien!“

„Gute Reihenfolge“, nickte Draco und sah schon beinahe amüsiert aus, weshalb Harry ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasste, ehe er seinen Zauberstab entschlossen umfasste.  
„Hey Jake.“ Er setzte sich zu dem Jungen auf das Sofa und zog sanft die Arme von seinem Kopf. „Das ist bestimmt alles ein bisschen viel gerade, oder?“

Langsam hob der Junge den Kopf. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, die Pupillen vor Angst geweitet. „Ich bilde mir das alles ein, oder?“ Ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper. „Bin ich verrückt geworden?“  
„Nein, du bist nicht verrückt geworden.“ Harry strich ihm mit einer Hand über den Rücken, während er mit der anderen seinen Zauberstab hob und vorsichtig an Jakes Hinterkopf legte. „Gleich ist alles wieder normal“, versprach er, ehe er leise flüsterte: „Obliviate.“ Es erforderte ein wenig Konzentration, doch es gelang Harry nur die Erinnerungen der letzten Minuten zu löschen. Zumindest hoffte er das. Er würde in ein paar Tagen noch einmal mit ihm sprechen müssen, um sicherzugehen. Jetzt aber war es Zeit, Jake nach Hause zu schaffen.

„Na komm.“ Harry bot ihm seine Hand an und half ihm dann vom Sofa. „Lily hat sich leider zu viele von euren Lakritzen gegessen“, erklärte er, während er Jake durch den Flur in Richtung Haustür geleitete. „Deswegen hat sie Bauchschmerzen bekommen und musste sich ins Bett legen. Es tut ihr Leid und sie meldet sich morgen bei dir.“

Jake nickte benommen und sah Harry mit glasigen Augen an. „Ich hoffe, ihr geht’s bald wieder gut. Danke für Ihre Einladung, Mister Potter.“ Dann drehte er sich mit mechanischen Bewegungen herum und lief langsam durch den kleinen Vorgarten zur Straße hinunter. Harry machte sich eine mentale Notiz, seine Eltern anzurufen und sicherzugehen, dass der Junge heile nach Haus gekommen war, sobald sie das Chaos beseitigt hatten.  
Tief durchatmend fuhr Harry sich durch die Haare und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Dort hatte es Draco mittlerweile geschafft, alle Fledermäuse einzufangen und in ein Glas zu sperren. Gerade deutete er mit dem Zauberstab auf den Boden und ließ mit einem Evanesco den letzten Rest Schwarzpulver verschwinden.

Als er Harry entdeckte, nahm er den Zauberstab hinunter und sah ihn fragend an. „Hast du ihn nach Hause geschickt?“  
Harry nickte und steckte den Zauberstab in seine hintere Hosentasche. „Ich werde gleich bei ihm zu Hause anrufen, um sicherzugehen, dass er heile ankommt.“ Er drehte sich zu Lily. „Hast du seine Telefonnummer?“  
Sie nickte wortlos und huschte aus dem Zimmer, ehe Harry noch ein Wort sagen konnte. Er hob die Augenbrauen und drehte sich zu Draco. „Was war das?“  
Ratlos zuckte Draco mit den Schultern. „Junge Liebe“, riet er grinsend und entfernte die Brandspuren von der Tapete.

„Pff“, machte Harry und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. Er ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und schloss die Augen. „Meine Familie bringt mich noch ins Grab“, stöhnte er und öffnete die Augen erst wieder, als Draco sich neben ihn fallen ließ.  
„Nein“, lächelte er und stieß Harrys Schulter mit seiner eigenen ab. „Sie halten dich nur auf Trab und gehen sicher, dass du auch fit bleibst.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er sich im Zimmer umsah und die Stirn runzelte. „Wie ist die Eule hier rein gekommen? Ich meine“, er machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung, „du bist nicht nur der ehemalige Leiter der Aurorenzentrale, sondern auch der Auserwählte. Dein Haus ist wahrscheinlich das am besten geschützte im ganzen Land.“

„Ron“, erklärte Harry ohne nachzudenken. „Er kennt alle Schutzzauber. Bei den meisten hat er mir sogar geholfen. Mit ausreichend Vorbereitung ist es wahrscheinlich nicht besonders schwer, eine Eule so zu präparieren, dass sie durch sie hindurch kommt und eine besondere Überraschung direkt ins Wohnzimmer liefert.“  
Draco gab ein genervtes Schnauben von sich. „Ich werde ihn so was von fertig machen.“  
„Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten“, erwiderte Harry trocken und ließ seine Stirn auf Dracos Schulter senken.  
„Und ich mache mit!“, kam es von der Tür, in der Lily gerade erschienen war. „Onkel Ron hat mir den Nachmittag mit Jake kaputtgemacht!“ Rücksichtslos drängte sie sich zwischen Harry und Draco auf das Sofa. „Und ich wette, Scorpius und Albus haben ihn dabei angefeuert!“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und verzog wütend das Gesicht. „Das war Absicht! Weil sie wussten, dass Jake her kommt und weil er ein Muggel ist!“

„Nein, das haben sie bestimmt nicht so-“, begann Harry, aber Draco unterbrach ihn: „Das ist gut möglich. Die beiden haben oft nur Schwachsinn im Kopf.“  
„Draco!“  
„Was denn? Ist doch so.“ Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die zwei haben einen furchtbaren Einfluss aufeinander. Ein bisschen traditionelle Erziehung-“

„Jetzt bist du im Dad-Modus“, fuhr Lily dazwischen und verdrehte die Augen. Dann sprang sie wieder vom Sofa und fixierte Harry und Draco mit blitzenden Augen. „Das war wirklich ein totaler Reinfall“, stellte sie dann fest. „Mit Mädchen ist alles viel einfacher. Vor allem mit Hexen.“ Sie kräuselte die Nase. „Denn eigentlich war das ganz schön lustig. Naja, außer dass Jake es eben nicht lustig fand.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum, bevor sie ohne ein weiteres Wort die Treppe hinauf rannte.

Sprachlos sahen Harry und Draco sich an.  
„Was war das gerade?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“

Ohne Vorwarnung brach Draco in ausgelassenes Lachen aus und nach den ersten Momenten der Überraschung fiel Harry mit ein. Bald musste er sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischen und lehnte sich atemlos gegen Draco. „Wenigstens“, stellte er fest, als sein Atem sich wieder beruhigt hatte, „wird Lily wahrscheinlich so schnell keinen Jungen mehr mit nach Hause bringen.“  
„Nein“, stimmte Draco ihm zu, „sie wird sie von jetzt an lieber außerhalb des Hauses treffen.“  
Stöhnend ließ Harry den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. „Ich mache Ron fertig.“

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen und wünsche euch alle frohe Ostern mit mehr Schokolade als ihr essen könnt! :)


End file.
